


Clay

by sanjino73



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Multi, Other, Philosophy, Psychology, Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjino73/pseuds/sanjino73
Summary: The main focus of the story is Vinsmoke sanji, I'm gonna share with you guys the way I see his life evolving after he became a famous pirate. We'll go through his psychological side, we'll manifest his way of thinking and other sides that may seem out of character. Romantic life, struggle, emotional endeavors are going to be revealed in this fanfiction. I'll try my best to make it captivating and emotionally engaging . My goal here, is to share my own perception of Sanji's character, his enormous potential if treated as the the central attention of the serie. We will go in depth and we'll discover how sanji will shape his path to the TOP or the BOTTOM.I'll try my best to be consistent when it comes to writing, maybe I'll release a chapter weekly or bi-weekly. Hopfuly you'll enjoy this side story.English is my third langage so bear with meThanks for your support.SalutationPS: I don't own one piece
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a year after the summon war, the crew disbanded and every single one of the 10 straw hat pirates went on his separate way, with his dreams being fulfilled. I still live in the shadows of my previous life, under the umbrella of fame and glory provided by my achievements. Quite frankly, the mere status of being a notorious pirate cook got me a fertile economical soil and made all my desires come true. I can’t count how much money I made, how many women I slept with, quite the prosperous life I dreamed of for so long. I also started my own restaurant, a sea restaurant I may add, not in the blue sea though, It’s located 10 000 meter above the surface of the ocean, in skypiea. I figured that a nice meal with a nice view could be a very unique and fascinating experience so I went for it. Naturally, for those who cannot reach sky island, I offered shipment services, so the flavor of my unique cooking can expand and go overseas. Financially, I couldn’t be in a better situation, I have everything under control and my wealth doesn’t cease to grow. However, whenever I count my money, whenever I feel the 1000 berry bills in my bear hands, I remember her in a melancholic way. The scent of cash and tangerines has always been a way of reminiscing the good old days with her. Since here presence was so overwhelming, her spirit has been haunting me day and night. Even though she’s gone now, I’m still obsessed with her. If anything, it just brings me sorrow and sadness, but as ironic as it may sound, it also serves me that sweet taste in my mouth. A sweetness that you’ll never taste in any restaurant in the world. The sweetness of love. Isn’t nostalgia the best pain in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm finaly posting the second chapter of "clay" !!Thanks for the wait. I didn't have time to write much because of my busy schedual, but I think it's a good ending point.  
> Hoppfully you'll enjoy it. Thanks for your support !!

I woke up late in the morning on my comfortable bed, my equally exquisite cocktail on the Wooden night table next to me, and the newspaper brought up by my personal maidens, who stay outdoor waiting to execute my requests without any delay. As of it lately that’s my morning routine. Since I don’t personally make my drinks, I tend to try to guess the different ingredients in it, that became a little hobby of mine. Judging from its fragrance density and taste, it’s clear to me that it’s the illustrious Platinum Passion of l’Esprit de Courvoisier. This liquor widely known and made of Ruinart champagne and a special syrup that uses passionfruit, forest berries, wildflower honey and brown sugar, is typically served on romantic dinners, Valentine day and dates exclusively for the upper echelon of society. Enjoying this drink alone, in itself is pretty ironic. On the right-hand side of my desk I still have the calendar of last year, I didn’t bother to change it because I didn’t see the reason to do so. Today resembles yesterday and I’m pretty sure it will repeat itself tomorrow. My life became so redundant that I don’t differentiate between a good day and a bad day, a joyful day and a sad day. I am Black Leg Sanji one of the most significant figures, everything is handed to me I don’t need to work they work for me; I don’t need to cook they cook for me, I don’t even need to feel, that also is done on behalf of me. I opened up the window and stared at the horizon, the only thing my eyes can see are the virgin white clouds overshadowing any sort of scenery. I can’t help but to think that the same analogy applies for me, my heart is covered by a white veil that shatters all my sentiments and prevent me of expressing my feelings. It’s almost 10 pm, I couldn’t leave my room today, my body was super heavy, it felt like it was under a gravitational field 100 times that of the earth. I went blind, deaf and mute and I drowned in loneliness, imprisoned in this unbreakable bubble and submerged in its water to reach total suffocation. Zzzzz, PAAAAAANG, I came to my senses after hearing that sudden and brief shockwave sound, I went immediately to my balcony so I can witness what’s happening. I opened my eyes… and I said with a smile in my face: “I’ve been waiting for you GOD………… Enel”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues !

And here emerges from the heavens the so called mightiest being on this island, with his legendary mantra he felt my immediate look for help and my urgent call out of despair. Landing on the balcony fence like a thunder bolt. Arrogantly and gradually exposing his face, neck chest, waist and legs. Standing tall Looking down on me to showcase his ultimate superiority, barefooted to indicate that his feet rarely touches the ground. His is undoubtedly the one above all. I humbly stared at him and couldn’t help but to smile.   
\- I was waiting for you god… Enel  
\- Stop calling me that, he responded with an intimidating tone  
-??????  
\- Don’t refer to me as God, I told you that before so don’t make me repeat myself  
\- Oh yeah, my apologies. I know somebody who’s very pleased with this moniker, I muttered under my breath. Anyways Enel to what do I owe this visit?  
\- Well… since I ate last time in your restaurant, I learned to appreciate your culinary style, therefore I thought maybe I could try it again. He responded uncomfortably  
I felt a sense of relief when this guy complimented my cuisine  
\- Looking for a favor huh, HAHAHAHAHAHA  
\- What are you laughing at??  
\- It’s kind of ironic, just few minutes ago, when you showed up here like a supreme deity, I thought that the helpless man that I am is going to be saved, that my confidence is going to be restored, that my problems are going to vanish and that you’ll take me out of my misery. And now you’re the one asking for a favor.  
\- Hmmm??  
\- Come in I’ll make you a little something  
\- Ok but just to be clear, I have no intention to return favor   
\- I don’t think you know me that well, I feed the hungry, no matter who they are, friends or foes, that’s my motto  
\- You’re a weird man, even when you’re helpless you still find a way to be generous. I don’t know you for a long time, we only met two times after the summon war. The conclusion is obvious to me you are a kind person. The question is why? As long as it’s not for your own interest I don’t see any reason for behaving this way  
\- It’s not really hard to understand, it’s simply a subjective point of view. I have few principles that I live my life upon, they are maybe logical or understandable for people that relate to it and maybe completely stupid and meaningless for those who doesn’t. In this life, since we were born, we went through different experiences, we came across multiple challenges and we met different people that one way or another had an influence on the path we follow. We encountered each other here few years ago, we had our differences, we solved them with fists. Today it’s a different story, after reaching the pinnacle of a what a world adventure can offer you, I choose to drop the anchor on sky island, build my restaurant, and enjoy my retirement.  
\- Those are surprisingly well thought out, full of confidence words from a guy who was pleading for help  
\- Hee, all that being said, even after achieving everything I can achieve, and being the notorious person that I am today I will need help, certainly not financially or socially, but spiritually.  
-Hmm what do you mean?  
\- See, when you accomplish everything this world full of adversities can offer in such a young age, you definitely think about enjoying post-adventure moments. Eventually you do all sort of wild shit, everything you wish is granted, money, fame, women… but then after a couple of weeks, or a couple of months, things that were special to you, that had a special status, become just a monotonous routine and you get tired of it. And that makes me obnoxious.  
\- Why don’t you try new stuff then  
\- Well I thought about it, that’s the obvious thing to do, however it will end up being the same, a never-ending loop from hell   
\- Shameful, he said with a disappointing tone  
\- Huh  
\- I can’t believe that a crewmate of the pirate king showcases such a depressing state of mind, a loosing mentality. Is that what you believe?! Let me tell you something you’re supposed to know. When you set a goal to achieve and finally, after a lot of sweat, blood and tears, you accomplish it, neither the past or the future matters at this point of time, the main thing is the euphoric feeling and the extasy you feel in the time being. What I see right now is a lazy man with a weak spirit trying to hide behind these futile excuses.  
These words stuck me like a lightning bolt, how could I forget such a simple fact, talking about lame.   
\- Hey Enel do you believe in everlasting happiness? I randomly asked  
\- Hmm this question never crossed my mind. The thing I can assure you is that staying down on your knees won’t give you a clue.  
He looked up to the sky and carried on, now with a smirk on his face “The only way to know the answer is to set sail”. At this particular moment I felt Like a phoenix that has risen from the ashes  
\- How about we make it more interesting. He said  
\- How???   
\- Instead of going down, we go up. He responded pointing at the MOON.


End file.
